Intervention By An Oracle
by DnG The Blind Guy
Summary: An oracle sees a glimpse of the future and takes steps to make sure that it never comes to pass. Rated T for implied death and violence.


_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own any of the characters in the following work of fan fiction. What doesn't belong to JKR came from the mind of Lady Foxfire. I suggest that you read her story 'Death of an Evil One' to get an idea of where this little one shot came from.

A/N: The Prophecy depicted in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is indicated in bold lettering.

A/N 2: The excerpt from 'Death of an Evil One' is in bold italics.

I do have Lady Foxfire's permission to use her story within my own creation. I only hope that it is liked as much as hers are. Read on and enjoy.

_**Intervention By An Oracle**_

_**by DnG**_

Oracles are quite frankly, speakers of future events. The validity of these people are highly sought after and therefore, their identities are often kept secret and hidden away from the rest of the world. There are the less capable that wield this type of magic and they are more commonly known as: Seers in the magical world; and mediums in the mundane. In the magical world, the Seers' talents are highly sought after, both the light side and the dark side baluing the glimpses of the future so that an advantage may be gained over the other. Those familiar with Albus Dumbledore know about his lack of faith in the branch of magic known as Divination, but a fateful meeting on Halloween night in nineteen seventy-nine changed that perspective forever. A young seeress by the name of Cybil Trelawney gabe a real prophecy to the venerable headmaster that predicted the occupants of the final battle between the light and the dark. There were even hints at unknown powers and uses of dark magic contained within the prophecy.

But that is not the focus of this particular recollection of events. No, this particular story is about the only recorded intervention regarding the timeline by a true oracle. The timeline always has infinite branches breaking off of it as one stands at the current point in time looking forward. Behind, there is only one single, straight, solitary line that tells of the past. But the future is fathomless, with so many paths to take and decisions to be made. Ultimately though, it boils down to the final choice of each individual and the timeline progresses forward, leaving the continuous single line behind. This is the realm that the seer can access and occasionally see, glimpsing future events, events that are so powerful sometimes, that the seer is overpowered by the guardians of the timestream and forced to utter their own cautions and warnings to others in close proximity that live in the mortal realm. These are known as prophecies and are housed in the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries deep underground within the Ministry of Magic in London, England.

The prophecy spoken of is as follows"

**"The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches, Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him, Born As The Seventh Month Dies, And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him As His Equal, But He Will Have Power The Dark Lord Knows Not, And Either Must Die At The Hand Of The Other For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives. The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies".**

However, the intervention came after the true oracle had the following dream:

_**Hogwarts slept. Well almost all of Hogwarts slept. The house elves were busy arranging things for the next day. Some pets were wondering around Hogwarts as is their nature. Owls circling the castle looking for a midnight snack. And Filtch was making one last round around the school, looking for students past curfew before heading to bed. So in general Hogwarts slept.**_

_**The door to the girl's dorm slowly opened and an ancient looking house elf walked into the dorm leaning heavily on a walking stick.**_

_**The house elf slowly walking around the room, stopping at the foot of the first bed he came across. He looked intently at the girl sleeping in the bed before casting a spell on the girl which the house elves had used for generation to cause children to fall into a deeper sleep.**_

_**The house elf made his way to the bed, stopped and looked at the sleeping girl. He then cast the spell before hobbling on to the next bed.**_

_**He then walked over to the last bed in the room. He quietly walked to the head of the bed and stared at the girl sleeping in it. The elderly house elf then turned his attention to the girl's nightstand on which was a number of books and some half completed knitting project.**_

_**The knitted item slowly rose into the air; the knitting needles slipped free of their place and dropped to the stone floor with a soft clinking sound.**_

_**The knitting slowly rotated in the air as the house elf studied it with a thoughtful look. Slowly it transformed into a nice snow-white fluffy pillow.**_

_**The house elf looked once again at the girl before using his magic to direct the pillow over her face and to hold it down.**_

_**The girl woke up almost immediately and started to fight against the pillow. With a muffled scream the girl pulled at the pillow, trying to pull it away from her face. Her body bucked as she tried desperately to get free.**_

_**Slowly her fight grew less and less until it stopped completely.**_

_**The pillow remained on her face for a full three minutes before it was lifted off and transformed back into what she had been knitting. It was placed back on her nightstand just as it had been.**_

_**"The evil one is no more?" a young house elf asked as he crept up on his elder.**_

_**"Yes. Sméagol has end the evil one's reign," the elderly house elf admitted.**_

_**Gimli looked back at the bed and the body of the evil one. "Will good witches and good wizard be mad that house elves kill bad ones?"**_

_**Sméagol waved his hand and used his house elf magic on the girl's body. Her cut lips from where the pillow had forced them against her teeth were healed. The chipped nails on her hands were repaired. In short order all signs that the girl has been smothered disappeared and it appeared as if the girl had simply died in her sleep.**_

_**"Witches and wizards will not know. Witches and wizards will think evil one had Jesse Macklin disease," Sméagol replied.**_

_**"What is that?" Gimli asked.**_

_**"Witches and wizard made up disease when evil one Jesse Macklin died. They think all evil ones die from this disease," Sméagol explained.**_

_**"Witches and wizard no question the death?" Gimli said in awe**_

_**"Witches and wizard don't like to ask questions. Witches and wizard will accept made-up disease," Sméagol stated. "House elves no longer need to fear evil one."**_

_**###**_

_**The students were busily getting ready for the new day when a scream alerted everyone that something was wrong.**_

_**A fifth year girl, still dressed in her nightgown, hurried down the stairs from the girls' dorm and through the portal door in search for the head of her house. Shortly afterwards Madam Pomfrey hurried into the dorm followed by a parade of professors.**_

_**It did not take long before Professor McGonagall came back down the stairs. "Students, please gather around."**_

_**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall waited until the students had done as she asked before saying "I am sorry to inform you but during the night one of your fellow students passed away in their sleep."**_

_**The students immediately start to talk among themselves as they tried to figure out who died and guess from what.**_

_**"Silence," McGonagall ordered as the noise level increased. "We believe this to be a case of Jesse Macklin disease but until Madam Pomfrey has had a case to examine the child we cannot exclude any other possible answers."**_

_**"Jesse Macklin disease?" one of the students called out**_

_**"Sometime a witch or wizard will just die in their sleep for no reason," another student answers.**_

_**"Sounds like an adult version of SIDS," a third student chimed in.**_

_**"What's SIDS?" a wizard-born student asks.**_

_**"Sudden infant death syndrome," a first year answered. "My aunt lost my cousin to it. They go to bed like normal but for some reason they die. No one really knows why it happens."**_

_**"So it can happen to us too? We just go to sleep and that's it?" one of the students said a touch of panic in their voice.**_

_**McGonagall shook her head. "Jesse Macklin disease is very rare; only a couple people a decade are ever affected. And honestly we have no way of telling who will be affected and who won't."**_

_**"Professor, who exactly died? I mean we know it's a fifth year girl since they're the only ones missing," a fifth year boy asked.**_

_**McGonagall looked sadly at the boy who asked the question and the ones standing next to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter but it was Miss Granger who passed away."**_

###

The following morning brought even more pain and despair to the students and staff at Hogwarts. The grisly scene that they were greeted to could be found in the Entrance Hall outside the entrance to the Great Hall. The lifeless body of Harry James Potter could be scene hanging from the vaulted ceiling in the morning light the shone through the massive stained glass windows of the eastern wall.

###

Lord Voldemort stood victorious over the dead body of Albus Dumbledore as he looked out over the throng of people that stared, disbelievingly, back at his snake-like visage as he claimed supremacy over the wizarding world.

###

Lord Voldemort was standing tall over the dead bodies of the Royal family, including Queen Elizabeth II and her husband. He raised his arms in victory as he announced his supreme victory over Britain.

###

Five hundred guided nuclear warheads descended on various spots throughout the known magical world in retalliation to the magical attack on the mundane world. Within moments, the devastation was being felt around the world.

###

The lifeless planet was dead now, unable to sustain any kind of life and drifted in its endless path, following its orbit around the sun. It had once been full of life and full of far reaching promises.

_**Intervention By An Oracle**_

The oracle awoke with a start and quickly got dressed. The events that she just dreamed about couldn't come to pass and they all centered around the death of one person...Hermione Granger. She made haste in contacting the elder council, an assembly made up entirely of the wizest member from each sentient race that inhabited the planet. There was one house elf, one goblin, one centaur, one hippogriff, one acromantula, one Veela, one werewolf, one vampire, one magical human, one non-magical human, one phoenix, one unicorn, one dragon, one faery, one pixie, one ghost, one poltergeist and one merman. A meeting of this council hadn't been called together in nearly a thousand years, the last time was about the potential that Hogwarts had if it were created.

It took nearly two days for all of the elders to be gathered together, but it had been managed in time. The members of the council were able to view the contents of the dream through a presentation pensive, one of the vast assets that the council had when use of one was needed. When the image of the dead planet sunk back into the pensive, all attention was directed towards the young oracle and then the questions were asked.

"How do you know that saving this girl will change the course of events?" asked the unicorn elder.

"Because, the young woman is destined to share a soul bond witht the young man that was found hanging in the second scene", replied the oracle.

"I see," said the unicorn elder.

"How is this important then?" asked the dragon elder.

"Because the young man is none other than Harry James Potter, the prophesied one that will bring an end to the darkness with the destruction of Lord Voldemort," replied the oracle.

"Yes, I can see the importance of this now," came the honest statement from the dragon elder.

"Is there any suggestions," another of the elders asked.

"Well," said the house elf elder, "Sméagol has been killing off these people for decades now it seems, with no remorse, nor any attempts at educating the ignorant. It looks like we need to contact this Dobby and make sure that he is able to provide this Hermione Granger with the appropriate information on house elves and the bond that they must share with their families, less it lead to their deaths."

"I agree," commented the unicorn elder. "Are there any others who agree?"

"Yes, without the appropriate information, it has been shown to us what the consequences of ignorance can lead too," said the acromantula elder.

"Then its decided then. I will approach our own council of elders and put the information into the appropriate hands," said the house elf elder.

"Very well. Now what are we going to do with this elf by the name of Sméagol," commented the unicorn elder.

"Again, I will speak to our elder council and discuss his permanent removal. He is almost as bad as the pure blooded wizards!" replied the house elf elder.

"I agree," said the magical human.

"Good. Is there any other matters that need to be discussed while this council is in session?" asked the unicorn elder.

A chorus of nos went around the table.

"Very well then, this session of the private assembly of the elders is closed. Return to your normal tasks once more. And to you oracle, thanks for your intervention," said the unicorn elder in closing.

"Your welcome," replied the oracle.

_**Intervention By An Oracle**_

That night, the young oracle had another dream as follows:

Sméagol was summoned before the house elf elders in a full session of their council.

"Sméagol, it has been brought to our attention that you are going to attempt to kill another witch who you have deemed an evil one based on the fact that she does not wish to leave the issue of the house elf bond alone. Is this true?" demanded the eldest of the elders.

Sméagol looked nervously around the council chambers, glancing at their faces to try and determine the seriousness of the matter. Of the twelve elders that sat at the high table, only one sat with an expressionless face, the rest had a look of fury upon their faces. Deciding that honesty was probably the best course of action, he decided to respond with as much truth as possible.

"Yes. The witch in question has taken it upon herself to try and free all of the house elves that live within and work at Hogwarts," replied the old house elf.

"And you have decided her fate, have you!" demanded another elder.

Sméagol gulped before responding.

"I have done this before."

"Yes, we are very well aware of your exploits. In fact, your entire family line dating back to the time of Salazar Slytherin's betrayal have been responsible for the deaths of some witches and wizards that had shown potential," said yet another of the council members.

"We have turned a blind eye to this before, until now that is," continued the eldest member once more. "It has been brought to our attention that if you kill Miss Granger, it will seal the fate of this planet forever. We will all die. I just returned from a meeting of the Assembly of the Elders and it has been seen by an oracle that your lineage's ideals, no doubt passed onto you from your sire's original master, will indeed lead to the very destruction of this planet. The Assembly of Elders has determined that this event must not come to pass. It has also been pointed out that there has been no attempts to educate the muggle-borns, the ones that you call evil, about our heritage and the bond that all house elves depend on to stay alive. Another trait passed on from your original master no doubt, as he tried to stop all muggle-borns from coming to Hogwarts in the first place.

I have been charged with meting out your punishment by the Assembly of Elders. It is also a sign of times to come when all sentient magical beings must gather together and cast down the beliefs of this pure blood ideology and for the house elf nation, it begins with your sentence of death. Your head will be displayed along with the rest of your familial line, in dishonor, as your family has only furthered the beliefs of those that truly wish to suppress the elves as a whole."

###

Sméagol proudly stood his ground as the huge cleaver swung and separated his head from the rest of his body.

###

Harry Potter was holding hands with Hermione Granger, who was holding hands with Luna Lovegood, who was holding hands with Harry Potter. Then all three leaned in and shared a kiss. The Tri-umberent bond that was formed was powerful enough to cause a wraith-like form to emit from the scar on Harry Potter's forehead, before a black, tar-like substance started to ooze out of his scar.

###

The trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood were standing on the front lawn of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before them lay the dead body of Lord Voldemort and the dead and dying remains of his army.

###

The trio were on bended knee before the queen being knighted for their services to the crown and the realm.

###

The trio were sitting on a porch looking out over a yard where five children were playing.

###

The planet was alive and its potential was still far reaching as the first magical and mundane spaceship took off into space, destiny unknown.

_**Intervention By An Oracle**_

The next morning, the young oracle arose and dressed in her traditional Hogwarts robes with the eagle of Ravenclaw over her left breast as she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast and the inevitable meeting with her future husband, Harry James Potter.

_**Finis**_

A/N 3: Feel free to hit the review button and leave a comment or two. It helps me understand what people do and do not like.


End file.
